Freedom Fighters
=Über die Single= " Freedom Fighters -Icecream wo Motta Hadashi no Megami to, Kikanjuu wo Motta Hadaka no Ousama-" (アイスクリームを持った裸足の女神と、機関銃を持った裸の王様) ist Miyavis 9. Single, veröffentlicht am 04.05.2005. =TRACKLIST= # Freedom Fighters -アイスクリームを持った裸足の女神と、機関銃を持った裸の王様 # Shouri no V-ROCK!!(勝利のV-ROCK!!) =Singleveröffentlichung= Limited Version center|214x214px Die Limitierte Edition enthält neben der Musik-CD mit beiden Liedern auch noch eine DVD mit dem PV zu Freedom Fighters. Regular Version center|214x214px Die Normale/Reguläre Version enthält nur die Musik-CD mit den beiden Liedern. =Albenveröffentlichung= "FREEDOM FIGHTERS" wurde als Lied auch auf folgenden Alben veröffentlicht: * Miyavizm * Fan's Best =PV= center|705x705px =Lyrics= Originaltext Freedom Fighters -ｱｲｽｸﾘｰﾑ持った裸足の女神と､機関銃持った裸の王様- We're Freedom Fighters 不自由の女神抱いて 少年よ舵を取れ そして突撃せよ(ビルじゃなく)この時代へ Freedom of Speech？Freedom of Thought？ そこにある目の前の自由にはてんで目もくれずにプリーズプリーズプリーズ。 Freedom of Blame！Freedom of Abuse！ 不自由に金だしてゼニだしてまで買うこの時代に｢Cheers!｣ それを自由と呼んじゃうんでしょう？ それが自由だって言うんでしょう？ んで､その自由も売っちゃうんでしょう？ … 一体､自由って何なんでしょう？ We're Freedom Fighters 目をとじれば青空 手をのばせばそこに自由 曇りのち雨の日も 虹にのって出かけよう 雲の上は晴れてるさ Get it back,Get Freedom. Break it down, Break Kingdom. それは自由のせいなんでしょう？ それで自由が要るんでしょう？ んで、また自由を買っちゃうんでしょう？ … 結局､自由は何処なんでしょう？ ｢自由､自由｣と 君は言うけれど､じゃあ君の隣(ソコ)にあるのは何なんだい？ We're Freedom Fighters 目をとじれば青空 手をのばせばそこに自由 曇りのち雨の日も 虹にのって出かけよう 雲の上は晴れてるさ 雨の日も嵐の日も､お日様は笑ってるさ。 テカってるさ ピカってるさ ハハ。 Romaji Freedom Fighters - aisu kuriimu motta hadashi no megami to, kikanjuu motta hadaka no ousama - We're Freedom Fighters Fujiyuu no megami daite Shounen yo kaji o tore Soshite totsugeki se yo (biru ja naku) kono jidai e Freedom of Speech? Freedom of Thought? Soko ni aru me no mae no jiyuu ni wa tende me mo kurezu ni puriizu puriizu puriizu Freedom of Blame! Freedom of Abuse! Fujiyuu ni kane dashite zeni dashite made kau kono jidai ni "Cheers!'" Sore o jiyuu to yonjau n'deshou? Sore ga jiyuu da'tte iu n'deshou? N'de, sono jiyuu mo ucchau n'deshou? ... Ittai, jiyuu'tte nan na n'deshou? We're Freedom Fighters Me o tojireba aozora (blue sky) Te o nobaseba soko ni jiyuu (free) Kumori nochi ame no hi mo niji ni notte dekakeyou Kumo no ue wa hareteru sa Get it back, Get freedom. Break it down, Break Kingdom. Sore wa jiyuu no sei na n'deshou? Sore de jiyuu ga iru n'deshou? N'de, mata jiyuu o kacchau n'deshou? ... Kekkyoku, jiyuu wa doko na n'deshou? "Jiyuu, jiyuu" ("Freedom freedom") to kimi wa iu keredo, jaa kimi no tonari (SOKO) ni aru no wa nan na n'dai? We're Freedom Fighters Me o tojireba aozora (blue sky) Te o nobaseba soko ni jiyuu (free) Kumori nochi ame no hi mo niji ni notte dekakeyou Kumo no ue wa hareteru sa Ame no hi mo arashi no hi mo ohisama wa waratteru sa. Tekatteru sa pikatteru sa haha. Übersetzung (anhand der engl. Übersetzung von CoMyv Crew): Freiheitskämpfer -Eine barfüßige Göttin hält Eiscreme und ein nackter König hält ein Maschinengewehr- Wir sind Freiheitskämpfer Umarme die Statue des Zwangs1, übernimm das Steuer Junge, und lade (nicht in die Gebäude), vorwärts in diese Ära Redefreiheit? Gedankenfreiheit? du bitte bitte bitte, gleichgültig gegenüber der Freiheit, welche genau vor deinen Augen ist. Schuldfreiheit! Missbrauchfreiheit! Gefangen im Kaufen, Geld und Münzen verschwenden. 「Cheers!」 Für diese Zeit Würdest du das Freiheit nennen? Ist das wirklich, was du sagen würdest, dass es Freiheit ist? Und ist es etwas, dass du nicht kaufen kannst? Was auf der Erde ist Freiheit? Wir sind Freiheitskämpfer Ein blauer Himmel hinter geschlossenen Augen, wenn du deine Hände ausstreckst, wird dort Freiheit sein An verhangenen, regnerischen Tagen, die Sonne scheint auch über Wolken, für einen Regenbogen, damit dieser erscheinen kann. Geh zurück, erlange Freiheit. Brich es, brich das Königreich. Wäre das dann wegen der Freiheit?Also, brauchen wir Freiheit? Und, ist Freiheit etwas, dass du kaufen kannst? Wo ist dann Freiheit am Ende? Du sagst ｢Freiheit, Freiheit｣, aber dann, was ist das um dich herum? Wir sind Freiheitskämpfer Ein blauer Himmel hinter geschlossenen Augen, wenn du deine Hände ausstreckst, wird dort Freiheit sein An verhangenen, regnerischen Tagen, die Sonne scheint auch über Wolken, für einen Regenbogen, damit dieser erscheinen kann. An regnerischen Tagen, an windigen Tagen, die Sonne lächelt. Strahlend und funkelnd haha. Anspielungen/Versteckte Botschaften 1 Dies ist ein Wortspiel, er macht damit eine Parodie auf die Freiheitssstatue '' Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Songs